Safely and conveniently transporting sports equipment is a concern for many sports enthusiasts. For example, canoes, kayaks, and bicycles can be carried on the roof of a car via one or more load bars that are mounted horizontally to the direction of travel. Typically, a clamping device is configured to be coupled to a particular type or size of load bar.